Historia de una vida
by Nikk0
Summary: Semi UA. ¿Que hubiera sucedido si la vida de todos fuera distinta? Cap 2 subido
1. Chapter 1

Hola gente ¿Cómo esta? Espero que bien, ahora se sumo otro anime en la lista: Inuyasha

…

**Infancia**

Se podía observar a un hombre herido pero a pesar de ello traía en su espalda a una mujer y a un niño de unos aparentes 3 años. Al llegar a una aldea, abrió la puerta más cercana y con lo último de sus fuerzas hiso una suplica

-Ayúdenla… se los imploro- dijo antes de caer desmayado a causa de sus heridas

-Papá… despierta… por favor despierta- dijo el niño zarandeándolo un poco, pero al ver que no despertaba comenzó a llorar

-Sesshomaru… tu padre solo esta incon…- no pudo terminar ya que emitió un gemido de dolor

-¿Pero que le sucede señora? ¿Y por qué su… esposo esta así?- pregunto el dueño de la casa

-El esta así porque… lucho para salvarnos a los cuatro- dijo mirando su vientre

-Espere, no me diga que usted…- dijo viéndola a lo que solo asintió -¡MEDICO! ¡NECESITAMOS UN MEDICO!- grito saliendo a toda prisa

…

Paso una hora desde que llego el médico y todo estaba tenso. Sesshomaru estaba con su padre, el cual ya había despertado, fuera de donde se estaba llevando a cabo el "procedimiento"

-"Me pregunto si estará…"- los pensamientos de Inu no Taisho fueron interrumpidos por un aldeano

-Señor, ya puede ir a ver a su esposa- dijo acercándose

Este solo asintió y se dirigió hacia adentro

Al entrar puso divisar a Izayoi con un bebe durmiendo tranquilamente en sus brazos

-¿Te encuentras bien?- dijo sentándose a su lado

-Si, pero… ¿Cuál será su nombre?- pregunto

-Su nombre será… Inuyasha-

-Es un nombre hermoso para alguien hermoso-

-Tienes razón… iré a ver a Sesshomaru, descansen- dijo mientras le daba un beso en la frente –Te amo-

-Yo también te amo- dijo antes de que saliera

Una vez fuera pudo ver a su hijo durmiendo recostado sobre un árbol

-Eh, disculpe señor pero… ¿Podría decirme porque el bebe tiene orejas de perro?- pregunto un poco confuso y asustado por la respuesta

-No le mentiré- dijo dando un suspiro –El tiene esas orejas porque es un hanyou-

-¿¡QUE!- dijo sin poder creerlo

-Como lo escucho, mi hijo es mitad hombre y mitad bestia- dijo fríamente

-Pero… ¿Y el otro?- dijo señalando hacia su 1er hijo

-El es un youkai-

-Muy bien- dijo, estaba por retirarse cuando lo llamaron

-Disculpe, podríamos… ¿Quedarnos en la aldea?-

-Mmm… ¿Por qué pide eso?- le pregunto curioso

-Porque ya estoy cansado de huir, estoy cansado de correr… estoy cansado de esta vida que pone en peligro a mi familia- dijo mirando al suelo

-Ustedes…- lo vio seriamente –Por supuesto que son bienvenidos a quedarse- dijo dedicándole una sonrisa

-Muchas gracias-

-Pero le advierto que no se qué reacción tengan los otros niños con los suyos-

-Está bien, gracias por la advertencia-

-De nada-

Sesshomaru estuvo escuchando todo desde su lugar y la felicidad le invadió

-"¿Al fin nos quedaremos? ¿Al fin seremos una familia feliz?"- pensó mientras volvía a cerrar sus ojos

…

Bueno he aquí el 1er capitulo

PD: para aquellos que piensen que el vocabulario de Sesshomaru es algo amplio para su edad, recuerden que él no es normal por lo cual asumo que se desarrollara mucho más rápido que otros niños de su edad

Se despide

Nikk0


	2. Chapter 2

Hola gente ¿Cómo esta? Espero que bien, bueno aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo

Ahora si lo que importa **EL FIC**

…

6 años después…

Inuyasha había crecido junto a su hermano pero la falta de amigos preocupaba a su madre

-¡Sesshomaru ven a jugar!- dijo Inuyasha desde afuera con una pelota

-Lo siento hermano pero tengo que hacer unas cosas-

-Está bien, veré si alguien quiere jugar- y sin más se fue corriendo

El pequeño hanyou corría con una sonrisa en el rostro buscando alguien para poder jugar. Al cabo de unos minutos encontró un grupo de niños que parecían de su edad

-Oigan ¿Puedo jugar con ustedes?- pregunto feliz

-Miren es el monstruo- se escucho

-Si, es un deforme-

-¡Vete de aquí engendro!- le dijeron al tiempo que le lanzaron una piedra que le impacto en la frente

-"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué nadie quiere estar conmigo?"- pensaba mientras se alejaba con lagrimas que caían de sus mejillas. Iba sin un rumbo fijo hasta que se tropezó con alguien

-¿Esto es tuyo?- dijo una voz femenina refiriéndose a la pelota

-S-S-Si- dijo temeroso desde el suelo –No me lastimes por favor- dijo al ver que se acercaba a el

-Tranquilo ¿Por qué creíste que te haría daño?- pregunto curiosa

-Porque… porque soy un… engendro- dijo mientras las lagrimas volvían a asomar por sus ojos

-Yo no creo eso- dijo sentándose a su lado

-Gracias- le dijo con una sonrisa sincera en su rostro –Soy Inuyasha Taisho-

-Yo soy Aome Higurashi- dijo feliz pero al ver la cara de Inuyasha cambió rápidamente –Oye ¿Qué te sucede, porque llorabas?-

-No… no es nada- dijo limpiándose donde anteriormente sus lagrimas avían dejado rastros

-Anda dímelo, puedes confiar en mí-

Al ver la sonrisa de Aome, el hanyou supo que iba a poder confiar en ella –Lo que sucede es que buscaba a alguien con quien poder jugar, pero encontré un grupo de niños y me hicieron esto- señaló hacia su frente donde tenía la marca del golpe de la piedra

-¡Que crueles!... tengo una idea ¿Por qué no vienes y juegas conmigo y mis amigos?-

-¿En serio?- pregunto ilusionado

-Si, ellos te aceptaran tal y como eres-

-Gracias-

…

Llegaron a un lugar donde había un niño y una niña jugando

-Sango, Miroku el es Inuyasha- dijo presentándolo

-Hola- dijeron al unísono

-Hola- dijo Inuyasha

-Bien, vamos a jugar- dijo Aome

Esa tarde fue la mejor tarde en la vida de Inuyasha ya que se la pasaron jugando y por alguna extraña razón se sentía en confianza con esos niños que acababa de conocer, en especial por "esa" niña… Aome Higurashi

…

Cuando volvió su madre lo esperaba en la puerta

-¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! ¡Hoy jugué con otros chicos de mi edad!- dijo como si fuera una hazaña, y si, lo era

-Eso es grandioso Inuyasha- dijo orgullosa de su hijo

-Una pregunta… ¿Por qué soy diferente a los demás?-

Esa pregunta tomo desprevenida a Izayoi, sabía que algún día tendría que decirle la verdad pero no esperaba que fuera a tan corta edad

-Inuyasha tu eres diferente porque no eres humano, eres un hanyou y debido a eso algún día tu cuerpo dejara de envejecer tan rápidamente como lo hacen los humanos, desarrollaras nuevas habilidades e instintos… pero para eso todavía falta mucho tiempo-

-Mamá… gracias por decirme la verdad- agradeció con una sonrisa sincera

…

_Un año después_

-Sesshomaru, no seas terco, sabes que tengo razón-

-¡Mientes! Yo jamás me uniré a ti Naraku- dijo enojado

-Está bien, pero siempre podrás cambiar de opinión- dijo con una sonrisa –Ahora, si me disculpas, me retiro

-"Ese estúpido de Naraku cree que podrá convencerme para que trabaje para el"- pensaba mientras se alejaba del lugar

…

-Rápido Inuyasha, Sango y Miroku nos esperan- se podía oír a una niña de cabellos azabache

-Espérame Aome- respondió siguiéndola

Sin darse cuenta llegaron a una zona alejada de la aldea, donde el bosque se oscurecía y era más denso, era un lugar donde sus madres no querían y no permitían que se adentrasen porque se decía que los monstruos y espíritus malignos habitaban esa región

-I-Inuyasha ¿D-Donde estamos?- pregunto con miedo

-No lo sé pero quédate junto a mí- dijo tratando de calmarlo

-Vaya, vaya, si es el pequeño hermano de Sesshomaru, Inuyasha- se escucho una voz macabra desde los arboles

-¿¡Quien eres! ¡Exijo que te muestres!- grito el hanyou

-Tan pequeño y tan valiente… que insolente- dijo mientras una silueta bajaba de un árbol

-¿¡Quién eres!- pregunto la azabache

-Yo, pequeña, soy Naraku la persona más fuerte de este miserable mundo- le respondió orgulloso –Y he venido por algo llamado La Perla de Shikon

Aome ahogo un gemido ante la mención de tal objeto

-Ah, veo que sabes algo de su paradero pequeña serás de utilidad después de todo- espeto con una sonrisa maligna

-¡Aléjate de ella, haz lo que quieras conmigo pero a Aome fuera de esto!- grito decidido el hanyou

- Koga, Bankotsu, Jakotsu ocúpense de el- detrás de Naraku se pudo divisar la imagen de 3 niños que comenzaron a golpear al peli plateado

Al cabo de unos 3 minutos se detuvieron

-Muy bien, eso bastara para hacerle entender que no debe meterse en los asuntos que no le incumben- dijo su jefe –Pronto volveré por ti niña- sentencio mientras desaparecía entre los arboles con sus subordinados

-¡Inuyasha!- grito mientras se dirigía hacia donde estaba tirado con múltiples heridas – ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- pregunto mientras de sus ojos comenzaban a correr lágrimas

-Lo… lo hice… porque… te amo- dijo mientras se miraban a los ojos

Aome comenzó a acortar la distancia entre sus rostros hasta que se hiso nula. Era un beso tierno e inocente pero para tan corta edad estaba cargado de emociones y sensaciones totalmente nuevas para ellos y lo mejor era que ambos lo disfrutaban

-Vamos, hay que curarte "noviecito"- dijo divertida a lo que Inuyasha se sonrojo

…

Cuando llegaron a la aldea, más precisamente a la casa de Inuyasha, comenzó el interrogatorio

-¿¡Inuyasha, como te ocurrió esto!- pregunto su madre al verlo en tan deplorables condiciones

Lo único que se le ocurrió para no decir la verdad, ya que sabía que si la decía algo malo ocurriría, fue –Me caí sobre unas ramas-

-¡No me mientas!- grito su madre

-Es verdad señora Taisho, yo lo vi- dijo Aome

-Mmm… está bien, les creo-

-Adiós Inuyasha, te veo mañana- se despidió la azabache

-Adiós Aome-

Al terminar de curar las heridas del peli plateado ya era de noche. Todo parecía tranquilo hasta que un espantoso grito de dolor inundo toda la aldea

-¡MOSTRUOS Y ESPIRITUS NOS ATACAN!- se podía escuchar

En efecto, las cantidades eran increíbles para atacar una simple aldea

-¡Mierda! Tendré que luchar- expreso Inu no Taisho

-Yo también-

-¡No Izayoi!- grito desaprobando la idea

-¡Estoy cansada de ver muerte! ¡YO LUCHARE QUIERAS O NO!-

Al ver la mirada de la mujer, sabía que era en verdad -¡Sesshomaru, Inuyasha vengan!-

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto el mayor con temor

-Sesshomaru, por favor, cuida a tu hermano- le encargo a lo que el aludido asintió –Si esta es la última vez que los vemos, quiero que sepan que los amamos con todo nuestro corazón- dijo mientras los abrazaba –Adiós hijos… ¡Corran!-

-¡No, yo me quedo!- espeto el menor

Su hermano lo cargo en su hombro con su rostro viendo hacia atrás, y comenzó a correr con rumbo al bosque pero algo impacto al hanyou

-¡Inuyasha! ¡Inuyasha!- gritaba una niña

Era Aome quien veía como se iba

-¡Aome! ¡Aome! Bájame, bájame maldición- gritaba con lágrimas en los ojos

-No Inuyasha- expreso frio y sin emoción

Y así, se adentraron en el bosque dejando sus vidas y a sus padres en la batalla que se libraba donde alguna vez fue su hogar

…

Bueno 3:35 de la mañana, suerte que mañana es sábado jejeje. Bueno ¿Qué tal? Espero sus comentarios

Se despide

Nikk0


End file.
